istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 175
Known Issues *The entire southern side of the Dalimond Peninsula is barren and contains terrain issues as well as missing spawns. *Tremendous Ruxus are currently not spawning. *Quests for Ruxus may incorrectly direct you to the Dalimond Ridge. *Baskets use a temporary model for their incomplete stage. Currently they use the same model as is used by Winter Festival Presents. *Helian's Tomb destination pad cannot be attuned yet (it requires the quest series that is not yet complete). *Most craft trainers do not currently offer tasks. These tasks referenced and often gave Imperial Lore Tokens which are no longer being used for formula purchases, and so were causing confusion for new and returning players. Tier 2 Revamp The Revamp of the Dalimond Peninsula continues with this patch, but it is by no means complete. Areas still incomplete include the Granite Coast, Shadowed Coast, The Warrens, the Dark Forest, as well as both mini-dungeons (Helian's Tomb and Ashlander's Tomb). *Brownback Wolves will now fight back *Forest Skulks are now appropriate level and can be looted. In addition, all four Forest Skulk villages are now populated. *Many more spawns have been added around the Sable Coast and Central Valley. *All three Tombs (Borannis, Crankenspank and Moravvis) are now populated fully. *Attunement quests on the Dalimond Peninsula now require you to be level 1 in either Adventure or Crafting school, not level 20. *Forest Skulk Threat quest series can now be completed in its entirety. *Plundered Tombs quest series can be obtained in Dalimond (once sufficient parts of the Forest Skulk Threat series has been completed). *Holy Symbols quest series can be obtain by Clerics, Healers and Paladins in Dalimond (once they have completed parts of the Plundered Tombs series). *Sources of Power quest series can be obtained by Spellcaster schools in Dalimond. *Observatory Outpost now has a destination pad. *Additional quests are available at Holcomb's Farmstead south of Dalimond. *Spawns at the DeadPool have been revamped entirely. Additions *Lower Bridgeview now has a destination pad that is accessible from Bristugo and racial gates once you have attuned. *Private Asenath of the Kion Militia has been stationed in Lower Bridgeview and will offer to attune anyone who wishes to the local destination pad. *Spawns of level 1 Tiny Grass Beetles and Skalkaar Grulets have been added to the Skalkaar Forest closer to the road. This should allow level one players to find something to fight which is more appropriate to their level. *Spawns of level 1 Tiny Grass Beetles and Spirit Isle Grulets have been added to Spirit Isle near the roads. The level 1 grulets especially should now be the first thing that a newly Gifted adventurer now encounters as they travel down the hill. *The Festival Grounds near Dalimond are once again haunted by spooky spiders and scarey zombies! Jacques and his companions have also returned for another year. Changes *Sslanis now requires attunement to teleport to. *Updated quest "Avariatus' Quest: Learn about the Helian faction!" to no longer require you to visit Chiconis. *Updated quest "Avariatus' Quest: Learn about the Lunus faction!" to no longer require you to visit Dralk. *Additional Thornwood Trees will spawn outside of Harro *Large and Massive Thornwood Trees can now be found scattered among Thornwood spawn areas *Updated quest "Dragon: Bolster your attack with Gold Rage" to use only Gerix instead of Wintheria *Updated quest "Dragon: Gain the knowledge of Spiked Scales" to use only Gerix instead of Wintheria *Updated quest "Dragon: Gain the power of the Draining Strike" to use only Gerix instead of Severant *Updated quest "Dragon: Improve the Accuracy of your Breath Weapon" to use only Gerix instead of Luadius *Updated quest "Dragon: Learn the power of healing" to use Gerix instead of Frall *Updated quest "Dragon: Learn to damage opponents from a distance" to use Gerix instead of Bentaras *Updated quest "Dragon: Prove yourself worthy of the Gift of the Dragons" to use Gerix instead of Kaliphar *Dragon Quartermaster quests are now obsolete *Updated quest "Dragon Quest: An Extension of Primal Knowledge" to use Gerix instead of Lasandria *Tweaked the treasure tables of Thornwood Treants *Large Thornwood Treants now count as Rich nodes *Massive Thornwood Treants now count as Motherlode nodes *Slate and Silver will no longer spawn on the Satyr Islands *Druid Trainers no longer give out Adventure Tasks (old-style). *Spiritist Trainers no longer give out Adventure Tasks (old-style). *Tweaked the spawn rates of all monsters on the Abandoned Isle *The "Snowball" effect will no longer take up a Gifted slot. *Glaring Quills no longer conflicts with Demon Skin and Ice Barrier *Quest "Envenomed Arrow I" is now known as "Jacinda's Envenomed Arrow" and requires you to be an active Ranger to complete all steps. *Quest "Envenomed Spear I" is now known as "Adeshine's Envenomed Spear" and requires you to be an active Spearman to complete all steps. *Deadly tech kit for Dragon Claws now gives 50% more bonus to DPS *References to Imperial Lore Tokens have been removed from craft trainers so as to not confuse new players. Fixes *Lair Mural Slayer of the Myloc Queen has been fixed so that it now can be placed properly in lairs. *Scary Zombie will give out proper amounts of treasure now *Mental Bane will now work with any ranged spell instead of only ones using the Mind skill. *Re-introduced Large Ruxus onto the Abandoned Isle *Fixed the "Part 3" New Trismus trainer quests so that they no longer ask someone to kill monsters that don't spawn. Also fixed Sadie's quest in particular so it doesn't ask the person to "kill" the Sense Enemies ability. *Cenotaph Guardians were accidentally removed from the database and thus would no longer spawn. They've been added back, but with slight differences from how they were on the live shard. *Technique "Adventure: One Hand Crush V" now requires 2 Bhal'kuk Jawbones instead of Thunder Ogre Jawbones *Name of quest "Iron Guard: The Island of Alged" to have the proper spelling of the island and also updated some text within the quest to correct spelling and word choice. *Spelling in quest "The Satyr: Stone of Revelry" *Stone of Revelry can now be used by Dragons and Bipeds *Lieutenant Acphlegm is now more of a boss mob and is lootable *Tier 5 Mimics can now be looted *Scale Forges will now have proper icons and sound effects *Blackhammer's Fish Fry is now stackable Category:Delta